


In Amorem Incideris

by SassyPantsJaxon



Series: LatinVerse [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPantsJaxon/pseuds/SassyPantsJaxon
Summary: Brief stories of how two awkward couples came to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on April 1st (because prucan) Set in the same au as 'Et Caedis In Proximo', but takes place after the events of ECiP.

"Wait," Gilbert looked at his neighbor, "You're the one who introduced these two?" he pointed at Ludwig and Feliciano.

Francis nodded.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Francis and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for making sure my baby brother won't die alone."

"Well, I wasn't really thinking of that when I did it, but you're welcome." Francis shrugged.

Matthew pulled Gilbert away from Francis, "I would prefer it if my boyfriend didn't go around kissing other people's husbands, thank you."

"You're still favorite Birdie." Gilbert promised as he wrapped an arm around Matthew.

"I'd also prefer it if I was your only Birdie."

"Well," Arthur interrupted, "Now that we've learned how Ludwig and Feli met, what about you two?"

"Noooo," Matthew groaned, "You don't want to hear about that."

Alfred sat up, "Oh, yes, tell them how you made out in the produce section!"

"It was the breakfast aisle." Matthew corrected him.

"It was pretty awkward." Gilbert added.

"Well now I want to hear it." Arthur said

"Me too!" Feli exclaimed, sitting down and making himself comfortable.

Ludwig have his brother a suspicious look, "I didn't think you've even told me about this."

"Because it's _unawesome_!"

"Nah, it's pretty great." Alfred stood up, "If you're not going to tell it, I will. It all started with a butt-load of unresolved sexual tension."

"There wasn't any of that." Matthew pushed Alfred back down, "You could at least tell it right."

"You want it told right, tell it yourself."

"So Mattie and I were friends for a while," Gilbert started, "And there's this unspoken thing between us, right?"

"And then we went to this Christmas party together," Matthew continued, "And then it all went downhill from there."

_~~~flashback~~~_

"Birdie," Gilbert whispered, "There's no Mistletoe here."

"I know." Matthew whispered back.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

Matthew stepped back from his best friend, becoming aware of the Christmas party going on around them again. "I-" Gilbert looked confused. Gilbert hadn't kissed him back. Gilbert- "I'm sorry." He pushed his way through the crowd, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

"Birdie!" Gilbert called after him, but Matthew didn't stop.

…

"Hey," Alfred didn't look up from his computer when Matthew entered their dorm, "Thought you were going to that party with Gilbert."

Matthew leaned against the door, sliding to the floor and choking back a sob.

"Mattie?"

"I'm such an idiot."

"What happened? Did Gilbert try something? Do you need me to beat the crap out of him?" Alfred came over to sit next to his brother.

Matthew shook his head, "It's my fault. I was stupid. I thought, I don't know."

"Mattie-"

Matthew leaned against Alfred, "I just want to go home and never see him again."

"Well, I don't know about never seeing him again, but we can go home tomorrow."

…

Since Gilbert didn't actually go to school with them, avoiding him the next semester was easier than Matthew expected. It helped that it was Alfred who had introduced them, and Alfred was avoiding Gilbert too. But even at that, they still ran in the same circles. And every time they ran into each other it felt like Gilbert was avoiding him right back. It worked for a while.

"Matthew."

He turned to find Gilbert watching him, "Oh, hi." he went back to his shopping.

"Can we talk?"

Matthew's stomach twisted, "About?"

"Us."

"I don't think there's really anything to talk about, Gilbert."

"Birdie,"

"Can you not call me that?"

"Oh, right sure." Gilbert scoffed, "Fine. _Matthew_. Can you at least explain what happened at that party to me?"

Matthew was surprised at bitterness in his tone. "I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Right," Gilbert sighed, "Thought so. I thought you were better than that." he turned to leave.

"Better than what?"

"I thought you were real, not just some… some player."

" _Me_?! A _player_?"

"Well what else would you call it?"

"What would I- why would you- You're the one who wasn't interested."

"Who said that? It wasn't me! You didn't give me a chance to say anything before you ran out!"

"Fine! I'm listening now, what were you going to say?"

"I like you!"

Matthew froze. "You what?"

"I like you and you caught me off guard when you kissed me and then you ignored for three months. Very unawesome, Mattie."

"...I thought you weren't interested and I was afraid of having you say it. Very unawesome."

Gilbert grabbed Matthew, pulling him closer and kissing him.

_~~~present day~~~_

"And that's the story of how the two most awesome people in the world realized they were perfect for each other." Gilbert finished.

"...You really did make out in the breakfast aisle?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, breakfast is awesome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on Tumblr on April 8th. Picks up at the end of the last chapter.

"And that's the story of how the two most awesome people in the world realized they were perfect for each other." Gilbert finished.

"...You really did make out in the breakfast aisle?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, breakfast is awesome."

"What Gilbert means," Matthew elbowed him, "Is that it was unintended, and if we had an idea of where that conversation would lead, we would have had it somewhere else."

"And also that breakfast is awesome. Besides, is probably better than your's and Francis' boring romance, right Luddy?"

"I wouldn't know," Ludwig hesitated, "They've been together the entire time I've known them."

"I found them kissing in our studio once." Feliciano said, "Well, more than once, but the first time was right after they decided they were in love."

"We were not in love yet!" Arthur protested.

"Mon cher, we've been in love since the moment we met."

"So how did you meet?" Alfred bounced in his seat, "Is it really better than Gil and Mattie?"

"It was at work and Gilbert's right: it was boring." Arthur snapped.

Francis smirked, "He called me ' _miss_ '."

"Well now I've got to hear it."

"No, you don't!" Arthur groaned, "We've all seen Francis in a dress, we know it can be misleading!"

"What you really want to hear is how we ended up going on our first date."

"No, they don't want to hear that either."

"Of course they do, Cher."

_flashback~~~_

"Why don't we have a kettle here?" Arthur grumbled to himself as he put a mug full of water in the microwave, "Or teacups?"

"Because you're the only one who would use them?" Francis tapped the coffee machine.

"That won't make it work faster."

Francis wrinkled his nose, "I don't know why I try, it's not very good anyway."

"Because you have an addiction to caffeine? It's not that good for you anyway."

"Doesn't tea have caffeine in it?"

"Shut up."

Francis laughed as he filled cup, "I think your water's done."

"Mhm." Arthur took his boiling water, intending to add a tea bag. Instead he stumbled into Francis, spilling his hot water and Francis' coffee onto him. Both of their mugs crashed to the floor.

Francis froze, his eyes closed and face twisted in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Francis. Sit down," Arthur pushed him towards the table, "Take off your shirt." He fumbled with it, trying to help him and feeling the heat coming from the soaked fabric as he looked up at Francis, who seemed to be in shock. "Say something?"

"Ow," Francis hissed.

"Okay. Take off your shirt." he repeated. He got up, grabbed some paper towels and soaked them in cold water before pressing them to Francis' chest.

"You know, if you wanted me undressed, all you had to do was ask."

"Hold those." Arthur ignored him, getting up again, this time to find the first aid kit.

"What are you doing?" Francis whispered when he returned.

"Since this is my fault, I'm trying to make you feel better. Or I could leave, if you'd prefer. Can you lift up your shirt?"

Francis gingerly peeled his wet undershirt from his chest. Arthur hissed sympathetically at the sight of his red, blistering skin.

"This might hurt," Arthur warned before smearing a layer of ointment over the wound. "You haven't been saying much. You could be going into shock."

"I think it's just pain."

"I can take you to the doctor, if you'd like?"

"You seem to have it under control." Francis smiled weakly as Arthur unfolded a piece of gauze and taped it to his chest. "But maybe you should make it up to me?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You could buy me a new coffee on Sunday morning?"

"Are you asking me to take you on a date?" Arthur stood up again, handing Francis the accident report form and picking up the pieces of the two broken mugs, "How do you know I'm not already in a relationship? Or that I even swing that way?"

"Do you?"

"You should probably get some proper burn cream and some bandages, that's going to blister."

"All right." Francis sighed.

"I'll meet you at Millan's at ten thirty, make a proper brunch out of it. How's that sound?"

"Perfect. Careful-" Francis warned him a second too late as Arthur dropped the shard that had cut him. Francis pulled a band-aid from the kit, "I'll fill out a form for you too."

_~~~present day~~~_

"And the rest is history." Francis shrugged.

Gilbert stared at Arthur, "You dumped boiling water on your boyfriend? I guess that's one way to get a date."

Arthur glared at him, "He wasn't my boyfriend yet, and it wasn't intentional."

"But it worked." Francis leaned against his husband's shoulder.

Arthur switched his glare to him, "A little too well."

"You love me."

"Unfortunately I'm stuck with you."


End file.
